The Loud Jungle
by JGOmegaAbsalonPrimeOne
Summary: The story of Shadow the last superhuman of the Genesis Project, meets the Loud House, and how they become involved in the most elaborate scheme involving a dark secret that could change the world and their very lives.


**The Loud Jungle**

 **Greetings readers. My name is JG. This is my first Loud House Fanfic. This story takes place in place in the fictional December of 2016. I do not own "The Loud House" for Chris Savino owns all rights to it. Please feel free to leave an review on what you thought of my story. Now to the story at hand.**

Chapter one: Confrontation and Inquires

 **Chapter One(a): Confrontation**

 **(Shadow's POV)**

My name is Shadow. Just plain Shadow, I don't like to be called by original name. I am white male, with glowing blue eyes, with black and blonde bangs covering them, and 11 inch long flowing straight black and blonde hippie hair going down my back. I wore goggles with black tinted lenses to cover my glowing blue eyes. I wore black jeans, with a black AC/DC shirt, covered by a black jacket, and wore a black cap. I am nineteen years old. I am working at the Burping Burgers joint. That is when I met Lincoln Loud. I said, "Hey little dude. What's up mon?". He replies, "Good. I have been doing real good. How about you, mister?". "I have been doing quite well little mon.", I replied. From then on out, me and that boy, who told me that, his name was Lincoln Loud, became friends. Thursday morning, December first me and Lincoln became the closest of friends, after meeting yesterday. He told me that his family, the Loud House, wasn't like most typical families. He also said that his family really lives up to their name. Right after school ended for Lincoln Loud, me and Lincoln went to his house. When we got there, we noticed that no one was there. As soon as we entered his home and he locked the door, I asked Lincoln, "Can I use the shower, to freshen myself up, mon?". Lincoln answered, "Sure, go right ahead, buddy.". Not even five minutes after I finished showering, I heard someone knocking on the Bathroom door.

After I got dressed I opened the door and saw nine girls staring right back at me. I took off running, ignoring them as I left the Loud House. I thought of nothing, as I ran all the way to my apartment. I didn't stop running until I got to the door to the apartment I lived in. That encounter with Lincoln's sisters left me in a state of embarrassment. (Meanwhile, at the Loud House…)

 **Chapter One (b): Inquires**

Lincoln was bombarded with a lot of questions, due to his sisters pestering him about his new friend. The girls decided to hold a meeting later that very night, with Lincoln, about his new friend. Later that very night, Lori announced the start of the meeting. Lori asked Lincoln, "What is your friend's name? How old is he? Does he have anyone in particular that he is interested in?". Lincoln answered, "His name is Shadow. He is nineteen years old. I don't think he is interested in anyone in particular yet.". Lincoln thought to himself, in his head, "Well, he is probably particularly interested in Luna.". Leni asked, "What is his favorite color? What is he like?". Lincoln answers, "He is quiet, and mostly keeps to himself, and his favorite colors are black and blue.". "He is loyal, loving, caring, persuasive, cunning, and seems to act like a fathering figure and a authoritative figure.". Luna asks, "Does he love or hate music? If does love music, what type of music does he listen to?". Lincoln answers Luna, "He loves to listen to music. He listens to all types of of music. He prefers all the types of music from back then.". "He likes Classic Rock, Christian Rock, Rock, Oldies, Rap, Hip-hop, Pop-Rock, Country, and whatever he finds interesting.". Luan asks Lincoln, "Does he like jokes, all types of pranks, and all types of comedy?". Lincoln answers Luan, "Yes, Shadow does love all types of comedy in their various forms. He is an comedian, and elaborate prankster himself.". "Hell, he comes up with the most elaborate schemes for his pranks, with blueprints for them, which are equally elaborate in nature.". Coming up to home plate, is Lynn Loud, the elder tomboy, with her questions. Lynn asks her little brother, Lincoln, "Does he play sports? If he does, what sports does he play?". To Lynn, Lincoln answers, "He does play sports. Shadow likes to play Basketball and Baseball.". Right after Lynn, comes Lucy Loud. Lucy asks, her big brother, Lincoln, "Does he like to read, and write? If so, what does he like to read, what does write about?". Lincoln answers, "He loves to read, and write. He reads Sci-fi, Fantasy, Mystery, Horror, and anything that he finds interesting. He writes about pretty much anything.". Next, comes Lana Loud, the second and youngest tomboy of the family, ready to question Lincoln. Lana asks her big Bro, Lincoln, "What are Shadow's hobbies? What does he like to do when he wants wind down and relax?". Lincoln answered, "He plays Basketball or Baseball with his buddies, writes some stories or poems, occasionally do some mowing lawns, plumbing, trimming trees, or anything to do with yard work or handyman work, some electrical work, playing videogames, reading comics, cosplaying, and relaxing in bed, resting.". Right after Lana, comes her twin Lola Loud. The young pageant queen asks, her white haired, big brother, Lincoln, "How are Shadow's manners towards others?". Lincoln answers, "He acts more like a gentleman than most boys.". After Lola, comes the child prodigy, Lisa Loud. Lisa asks her fellow homo sapien, "How high is his level of education?". Lincoln answers, "He is above all known education. His intelligence supposedly passed above that of super computers. He is that analytical and precise.". "Well, that is all that I know about him. Goodnight everyone.". Lincoln concluded. After everyone told each other goodnight, they went to bed.


End file.
